1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrically operated single cord clothesline comprising a pair of end reals on which the cord is wound. Each reel is driven by means of a reversible electric motor and the cord encloses electric wires through which electric current is supplied to the distant motor.
2. Brief description of the prior art
Most of the clotheslines presently available on the market comprise a cord forming a closed loop. The latter cord is usually mounted onto a pair of end pulleys.
A first drawback of these prior art clotheslines is that the clothes often wrap and twist around the upper half of the cord. Another drawback is that the known clotheslines are operated manually by pulling or pushing the cord; this is often difficult to accomplish in particular for elderly and disabled persons when the line is full of clothes.